


coming home

by lgbtendgame



Category: Pretty Little Liars, The Perfectionists
Genre: Emilyinthearmy, Emison - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Future, alisondilaurentis, emilycomeshomeandreuniteswithherfamilyitsCute, emilyfields, prettylittleliars, reunited, theperfectionists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtendgame/pseuds/lgbtendgame
Summary: Emily has spent a fair amount of time in the army and is now returning home to her and Alison’s new house in Oregon.Airport reuniting scene and reuniting with the twins its cute.Fluff





	coming home

It’s felt like forever  
Ever since Emilys deployment Ali had longed for the day she’d get to come home  
Emily leaving was something Alison was extremely hesitant about, but Emily wanted to do what her father did, she wanted to make him proud, and help others the way he did.  
The calls, emails, skpes, and texts just weren’t the same. The girls missed there mama and asked about her all the time. They were four now and could understand the concept of there mama going to fight for their country, but that didn’t mean they still didn’t miss her. The family missed all being together.  
Emily was proud of what she was doing, fighting like her dad, she felt like she was doing to the right thing, but she missed her family loads and knew she needed to come home soon.  
They found out that Emily was coming home over a month ago and have been crazy excited ever since, planning the date and obsessing over seeing each other, as anyone who’s wife was in the military would. They decided to surprise the girls. Emily’s flight got in around noon and after Ali picked her up, they’d go get the girls at their preschool.  
I️t was finally the day. Months and months of waiting and they were going to see eachother again. Ali had taken the day off from work and was trying to get the girls ready for school  
“Girls come on time for breakfast”  
“Coming mommy” they yelled in unison  
Running down the steps. Lily in overalls and a bright purple shirt. Her sneakers lit up as he ran down stairs. Grace in a pink sparkly skirt and a pink shirt with a drawing of balloons on the front. Running down in her socks she almost slipped.  
“Grace what did I️ tell you about running in stocking feet” Ali says walking over to make sure Grace hadn’t fallen  
“That we shouldn’t do it”  
“Yes. Alright come here I️ made chocolate chip pancakes”  
Both girls ran to the kitchen. Grace still in socks. Ali running after them. They ate, smiles on there faces as they enjoyed there favorite breakfast.  
“Can we call mama” lily asked mouth still full of pancakes  
“We can talk to her after school” Ali smiled  
“Okay I️ miss her” lily said  
“Me too” Ali replied back to the girls  
She missed Emily so much, but I️t was only a matter of time till she saw her. She could wait a few more hours.  
After about a ten minute battle to get grace to put on her shoes. They were in the car on there way to preschool  
“I’m going to get you guys a little early today okay” ali said to her girls  
“Why we have a storytime this afternoon” lily whined  
“It’s a surprise. You’ll love I️t. I️ promise”  
“Okay fine”  
Ali smiled knowning in just a few more hours, the girls would get to see there mama  
After dropping the girls off the day dragged on. Alison cleaned a few things around the house and just waited for a call from Emily saying she’d landed so ali could be on here way  
Her phone lit up  
“Emily”  
“Ali. I️ just landed”  
“I’m on my way right now”  
Ali drove to the airport. Fast but not too fast. She pulled into the terminal and got out of her car and looked to see Emily walk through to the outside of the airport.  
She spotted the army uniform right away. Emily dropped her bag as Ali ran over and wrapped her in the warmest hug she’d ever received. Finally in eachother she arms at last.  
“I️ missed you so much em” ali whispered into Emily’s ear  
“I’ve missed you so much to Ali. I️ can’t belive your here right now I’ve been thinking about this since I️ left”  
There hug lasted at least two minutes. Both began to cry. Just living in eachothers arms. When they finally pulled away Emily cupped Ali’s face and pulled her into a kiss. The reuniting kiss. They were together. Finally.  
After sharing a few more kisses they hugged again. Getting a few awes from others passing by.  
“Okay okay” Emily said wiping a few stray tears from her face “I️ need to see the girls. You told the school we were coming early right”  
“Yes. The girls have no idea. They’ll be so surprised”  
“I’m so excited to see them”  
After another hug and kiss they put Emily’s things into the trunk and got into the car to begin there drive to the girls school  
“I️ hope they’re excited to see me” Emily said, looking slightly nervous  
“Are you kidding Em” Ali said taking Emily’s hand “They are so excited to see you. Non stop they want to call you. They will be thrilled”  
“But do you think they are mad I️ left”  
“No. They get the concept your away helping people. They really miss you. They will be so happy okay”  
“Okay”  
“I️ love you so much” Ali says  
“I love you even more”  
After about a forty five minute drive they arrived at the girls school. I️t was about an hour before normal pickup. They walked into the front desk  
“Oh my gosh they are in there” the woman at the front desk said smiling. The whole preschool staff must know about this. Emily stands back as Ali knocks on the class door. They teacher opens and yells for the twins  
“Grace, Lily, Mommy is here” she says smiling  
The girls run over  
“Mommy what’s the surprise” Lily says  
“Yea Yea” grace says  
“Okay since you must know” Ali says with the biggest smile on here face “here she is”  
Emily walks forward and the girls looked stunned. They drop there bags and run so fast over to there mama  
“MAMA” both the girls yell and Emily squats down to get on there level and give them the biggest hug ever. Each one holds onto there mama as she holds onto them  
“Lily, Grace, I️ missed you girls so much” Emily said crying, but still smiling  
“We missed you so much. Me and lily and mommy we all missed you” grace says holding onto to her mama  
“Yea” lily says sniffling  
“Are you crying” Emily says  
“Yea but they are the happy tears. That kind” she answers  
Ali walks over and they all have one big family hug. The DiLaurentis - Fields family all together in one place. 

“I️ love you all so much” Emily says

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3, hope it’s good :)


End file.
